Legacy
by wishingstarz
Summary: Twenty years after the final battle with the brotherhood, the titans are raising their children into becoming heroes. But with the return of Red X, bonds will be broken, secrets will be spilled and tragedy lurks around every corner.RobStar BBRae CyBee JKF
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Teen Titans! (Even though I wish I did) They belong to DC comics and CN.

_

* * *

_

In every person's life there's a particular moment that changes everything. It could be finally gathering the courage to ask someone out, spilling a secret you swore never to tell, or discovering that you're friends aren't really what you thought. For Mari Grayson though, it all began with the new kid... 

It seemed like just another regular first day of school. Half the students still hadn't waken up from their summer drowse, some were thinking on how to end it with their summer flings, some were trying to get that first glimpse of the guy they had been crushing on for years, and in one of the hallways, two students were having their first argument of the new school year.

One of them was a girl with dark hair that had a sort of violet tone to it, with matching violet eyes and pale skin. She was glaring at the boy in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

The boy, who was much taller then her, had ruffled pink hair and crystal blue eyes. He stood with his hands in his jeans pockets and a quite surprised look on his face.

Their names were Artemis 'Art' Logan and Anthony 'Tony' West.

"How can you say that?" Art asked angrily.

"What?" Tony replied. "That Chuck Cavanaugh is a jerk? It's true, just ask your brother!"

"Don't drag Cody into this you pink haired idiot!" Art yelled.

"What did you just call me, _Artemis_?" Tony asked, pronouncing her name with a teasing tone.

"It's Art, and I called you a pink haired idiot, 'cause that's what you are!"

"Guys!" Mari Grayson said and her two friends froze, before snorting and turning their backs on each other.

"Come on now" Jazz Stone began. "It's the first day of school and you guys are already at each others throats!"

"He started it" Art replied and looked over her shoulder at Tony.

"All I said was that Cavanaugh was a jerk, and he is, right Cody?" Tony said, and four sets of eyes turned to last member of the group.

Cody Logan was Art's twin brother, although they neither looked nor acted like each other. Cody had blond hair, which was almost always hidden under a hood, and green eyes. He was more of the silent type and enjoyed to sit in the library and read, while Art was more of a bubbly girl who loved jokes, and boys.

"Well…" Cody began and scratched the back of his neck. "He is a bit obnoxious"

"A bit?" Tony asked. "You should here him during practice, not to talk about afterwards in the showers!"

"How do we know you're not just making those things up?" Art asked. "After all, none of us are on the track team?"

"Why would I make things up about him?" Tony replied.

"Jealousy?" Mari suggested. "After all, this whole thing started when Art stated that he was hot"

Tony twitched. "I'm not jealous!" He shouted, making the students that walked by either jump in shock or stop to stare at him.

"Alright, I think it's time to calm down now" Jazz said, and the other students in the hallway began moving.

"Jazz, always the peace maker" Mari said and smiled at friend.

"With those two in the group, I have no choice" Jazz answered and stroke some of her chocolate coloured hair out of her face.

Right then, a familiar sound echoed through the hall and Art groaned.

"There's the bell" Cody said, foiled up his hood, and the five of them began moving towards their first class, which they luckily had together, history.

"Mari, you're ponytail's a bit messy" Jazz pointed out.

"Oh" Mari replied. She moved her hands to the back of her neck and took of the scrunchie that held back her long jet black hair. She shook her head so that the locks could freely fall down her back and then slipped the scrunchie around her wrist.

"Better?" She then asked.

"Man I wish I looked like you" Jazz said.

"What?" Mari asked. "What do I have that you don't?"

"You're hairs amazing, long, black and glossy, not like mine plain, dull, brown" Jazz answered.

"Yeah" Art added. "And look how tall you are, while I'm stuck down here, I only reach to your chin! Cody's supposed to be my twin brother and even he's taller then me!"

"Oh come on guys" Mari said. "I'm only about as tall as Tony, and Jazz, you're not that much shorter then me! What are you going to go on about next? How green my eyes are?"

"Now that you mention it-" Jazz began but Mari cut her off.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Cody had green eyes too!" She said just as they entered the classroom.

"Yes but his are forest green, yours are more like…" Art searched for the word. "Cody, what's the name of that green stone?" She then asked.

"Emerald" Cody answered.

"Yes, that's it! Emeralds"

The five of them sat down in the middle of the class room. Mari, Art and Cody on one row, and Jazz and Tony took the seats behind them.

"God, I hate getting back to school" A shrill voice suddenly sounded through the room and Mari shuddered. The voice belonged to Mindy Palmer, the most spoiled, rotten and popular girl in school.

"Why do I always end up in the same classes as her?" Mari asked and Art patted her on the back.

"Who knows, maybe this is the only one" She said and Mari prayed that it would be true. Last year, she had shared ever class except for gym with Mindy, and that had been a terrifying experience.

Right then, the history teacher, Mr. Roscoe walked into the room.

"Alright class" He said and clapped his hands. "Welcome to first day of another _exiting_ school year. Before we begin with our work I'd like to introduce a new student to you all"

He motioned towards the door and a boy soon entered the classroom, and all the students seemed to freeze.

The new boy was tall, with blonde hair that fell into his grey eyes. He had an athletic built, not too buff, and a gold ring shone in his left ear. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, with white sneakers and a simple white t-shirt with a black backpack slung over one shoulder.

But it wasn't what he was wearing or how he was built that seemed to draw the attention of every student in the room. No, it was the x-shaped scar on his left cheek, which kind of brought the attention away from his pierced ear.

The scar was consisted of two lines that crossed each other, forming an x. One of them was about two inches long, going from his upper cheek bone and diagonally down across his cheek, while the other line was about half an inch shorter.

"Everyone" Mr. Roscoe said in a clear voice. "This is Zachary Red" The boy gazed over the class for a moment, then walked to sit down in one of the empty seats in the back.

"Did you see that scar?" Art suddenly asked, snapping Mari out of her daze.

"Kind of hard not to notice" Cody replied and Mari saw him roll his eyes in his typical 'Cody' way.

"Wonder how he got it?" Jazz asked from behind them.

"Probably a crocodile fight!" Tony answered and Art turned around in her seat.

"You're an idiot!" She quietly snapped at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ms. Logan!" The teacher called. "I would appreciate if you and Mr. West continued this argument and/or flirting after class" Art quickly turned around to face the board and the teacher again, blushing madly, as some of the students began to snicker.

-----

"Oh, you guys, I have something important to say" Mari said as the five sat down by their usual table at the end of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Come closer" Mari said and everyone leaned in over the table. "I finally got the answer from my dad"

"Well, finally!" Art exclaimed. "We asked like a month ago or something! So, what did he say, are we ti-" Cody slammed a hand over her mouth and Mari, Tony and Jazz could just barely see him glaring at her from under the hood.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered. "Don't be so loud. Do you want the entire school to know that our parents are heroes?"

It was true. Mari, Cody, Art, Tony and Jazz were all children to the legendary titans. Well, Jazz was adopted, but she still had powers just like the others. Cody had inherited his mom's magical powers, while Art could change into any animal, just like her dad. Tony had his mom's bad luck powers, and although he wasn't lightening fast like his dad, he still had a passion for running. Mari could shoot out solar powered energy bolts, or star bolts as they were called, from her hands and she was trained in many different types of martial arts, and Jazz, well Jazz was telekinesis.

"Can we get to the point?" Tony asked quietly. "What did he say" Cody removed his hand from Art's face and everyone leaned even closer towards Mari to hear her answer.

"Well, he said he'd talked to all your parents and they have agreed that we're ready" She said and the others made very quiet cheers. "Actually, they thought we were ready the moment we asked if we could go with them on patrol, but they had to get us costumes" She then added.

"We get costumes?" Art asked. "Sweet"

"Look, there's the new kid, Zack" Cody suddenly said and the others followed his eyes to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Zack was sitting alone, poking in the food on his tray with his fork.

"I think I'm going to go over there" Mari said and the others turned their attention towards her, all looking very surprised, but neither of them said anything. She smiled at them all, before picking up her tray and walking towards Zack.

Once she'd got there, she put down her tray on the table and he glanced up at her, before returning to poking in his food.

"Hi" She said. "I'm Mari Grayson" Zack didn't reply. "You're Zack Red, right?" He didn't answer. "The food at this place sucks, right? Then again, I guess it does at all schools" He glanced at her again, but still he didn't speak.

Mari was getting impatient. Why wouldn't he say anything?

"Are you mute?" She asked, and he looked at her, raising a questioning brow. "Because I haven't heard you say anything all day, and I've been in all your classes" She continued and was surprised to see him rise up from his chair.

He walked up to stand next to her, then he leaned down until his mouth was right by her ear. She could feel his calm breathing as he stood there, and the entire cafeteria seemed to have gone silent.

"I'm not mute" She finally heard him whisper. "I'm just not a very social type of guy… Mari" Then he straightened up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his tray, and a very surprised Mari, behind him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	2. Pizza party

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the teen titans! (Even though I wish I did) They belong to D.C comics and CN.

* * *

Mari hurried out through the school doors and smiled. The school day was finally over, and it was time for the group's annual we-made-it-trough-the-first-day-of-school pizza party. Actually, it wasn't much of a party; they just went out for pizza and talked about how the day had been, who'd changed over the summer, and who dumped who. Just like most teenagers do.

As Mari reached the parking lot, she immediately saw her friends gathered around Tony's car.

Cody was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, while Tony him self was leaning against the hood, throwing the keys up in the air, and then catching them as they came down, over and over again. Jazz was hunched down on the ground by the back of the car, trying to create some kind of order in her bag, and Art was standing next to her, her arms once more crossed and she constantly threw dagger looks at Tony.

But the look on her face suddenly changed as her eyes caught something else then the pink haired boy. Mari tried to follow her gaze the best she could and came down to that Art was looking at no one other then Chuck Cavanaugh, the quarterback and the most popular guy in school.

"Hi Mari!" Jazz called and straightened up with her bag in a firm grip. Art quickly torn her eyes of Chuck and looked at Mari.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"I'm always ready" Mari answered playfully.

"Okay then" Tony replied and walked towards the driver's seat. "Who wants to ride shotgun?"

-----

"That was the worst ride in my entire life!" Jazz exclaimed as the five teens got out of the car.

"Agreed" Mari replied and moved a hand to her forehead. "Tony, what were you thinking!?"

"He wasn't" Art replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say so much if I were you" Cody said and glared at his twin sister. "If you would have just talked to him when he asked, he wouldn't have drove over to the other side of the road every now and then!"

"Causing us to almost crash with that other car!" Jazz added.

"_Almost_" Tony pointed out. "You said it yourself, _almost_"

"Next time you two need to work things out" Mari began, put one hand on Tony's shoulder and the other on Art's. "Just talk!"

"Hey, I wanted to talk" Tony said, trying to defend him self. "She's the one who wouldn't say anything"

"So you just had to threaten her that you would drive over to the other side of the road until she began talking with you" Jazz replied.

"Okay fine" Tony answered. "I confess, I made a mistake! Let's just get some pizza, alright?"

"Never give him the silent treatment again, ever!" Mari whispered to Art as they entered the pizza parlor.

The gang found an empty booth and sat down, and after that it didn't take long before the usual which-kind-of-pizza-shall-we-order argument began.

"I say pepperoni" Jazz said.

"I say vegetarian" Art replied. Both she and Cody were used to vegetarian food, seeing as their dad actually was a vegetarian.

"Why don't we order one with extra everything" Tony suggested, and then they were on.

"Pepperoni!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Extra Everything!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Everything!"

"Guys!" Mari shouted, and the others went quiet. "Why don't we order two pizzas? We are after all five people who are gonna share them. I say we order one vegetarian and one pepperoni, if poor Tony can live with that"

"I'll guess I'll have to take on for the team" Tony replied in a very fake dramatic voice.

"Good, then that's settled" Cody said relieved, and right then, Art raised a brow.

"Isn't that the new kid?" She asked and motioned to the booth in the back. There, with a magazine and a coke on the table in front of him, was Zack Red.

"Going over there again, Mari?" Jazz asked teasingly. "Maybe he'll leave his wallet after him this time!" Mari didn't reply, she was watching Zack intensely. All she'd done earlier that day was trying to be nice, and he'd just walked away! It had made her angry, and even more determinate. Guess that was just the kind of girl she was.

She stood up and felt her friends surprised looks. "What?" She asked. "Since when have you known me to be a quitter?" Then she walked right up to Zack's booth and he looked up at her surprised.

"You again?" He asked. "Didn't I already tell you I'm no the social type?"

"Look" Mari replied. "I just want to do you a favour, being the new kid isn't easy, I used to live in Gotham before I moved here when I was nine"

"Gotham, huh?" Zack asked. "Pretty rough city, at least the downtown of it"

"You used to live in Gotham?" Mari replied.

"I lived there for a while, then I moved to Star City, then to Steel City, then Metropolis, and now I'm here" Zack answered and put his hands behind his head. "If you don't have anything else to say, then you can just leave me alone"

"Can't I at least buy you a pizza?" Mari asked. "If you want to, you can sit with me and my friends" She pointed towards the booth where her friends were sitting. Zack looked at them for a while, then let his grey eyes meet Mari's green.

"Nah" He answered. "Now if you excuse me" He then began and grabbed the magazine, a motor magazine Mari noticed. "I think it's time for me to go"

He got up from the booth and Mari stepped away slightly so that they wouldn't bump into each other. But there's on downside when you take the back booth, you always have to mind the kitchen. And as Zack walked by the door, a waiter carrying to large pizzas with extra everything walked out and the two collided.

Mari watched, wide eyed, as the first pizza slipped of the large plate and how Zack landed both on it and on the floor, right before the second pizza landed on him. The waiter stared, as did everyone else in the room, and then, Mari began laughing.

It looked so darn damned funny when Zack lay flat on the floor, one pizza sticking out from under him, and the other lying with the top down on top of his white t-shirt. He had gotten some sort of vegetable on his face, right below the scar.

He turned his head to the side and looked at her. "Are you just gonna stand there, or help me up?" He asked.

"I'll help you up" Mari answered as she laughed. "But only if you'll sit with us at lunch tomorrow" She held out her hand towards him and he took it.

After she pulled him back up on his feet, the pizza on his chest simply fell down, showing a large stain of tomato sauce, and some of the other stuff that had been on the pizza.

"I am so sorry" The waiter exclaimed, just as another man came up to them with a bunch of napkins.

"I'm sorry for this, sir" He said. "I'm the owner of this place, and we'll pay for the dry cleaning" He handed the napkins to Zack who began to wipe of as much of the pizza stuff as he could from his t-shirt.

"Better get home before this gets permanent" He said and Mari nodded.

"I should get back to my friends too" She replied and then hurried back to the booth where the others where sitting.

"What the heck happened?" Tony asked as she sat down with them.

"He collided with a waiter" Mari simply replied.

"Well, I doubt that anyone here missed that fact!" Art exclaimed.

"Oh, and another thing, he's having lunch with us tomorrow" Mari said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait, should we be celebrating or groaning?" Cody asked and Jazz, Art and Tony all shrugged, Mari pretended like she hadn't heard him.

And as Zack walked by them later on his way towards the door, casting them a glance, she swore she saw a small smile tugging on his lips. But then again, it could just have been her imagination.

* * *

**T****hanks to KF fan and Sulan123 for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! **

**Please review! **


End file.
